forgeofastariafandomcom-20200214-history
Humans Sub-Species of Terr
Note: all sizes and measurements are made in relation to Braeso/Eyrsan standards. Human (Braeso/Eyrsan) The oldest known species of humanoids on Terr, the Braeso people spread throughout the various highland continents and spread out to dominate the planet roughly 700,000 years ago. Since then, rising and falling patterns of Lowland Fog developed elongated periods of isolation between various groups, which led to natural evolution of the subspecies. The average Human stands roughly 1.6-1.9 meters tall, weighing between 45-90kg. Humans are omnivores and typically live to be 120-130 years old. Humans are the 2nd most intelligent of the humanoids. Humans are known to be capable of cross-breeding with Ferals. Feathermen Dating back to Oe2,000, the discovery of Paladin Temples (and later in Oe6, the godspower), roughly 1 in 40,000 persons would mutate during their lifetime into what is known as a featherman(m) or a featherwan(f). They undergo a physical transformation at roughly 20 years of age where they develop functional wings. Feathermen have typical human dimensions except for their weight- during the transformation process a featherman could lose upwards of half their bodyweight. Featherman bones are notably light and are nicknamed "spongebone" because they are not solid throughout, but are riddled with holes. Feathermen also require/store significantly less water in their bodies than Eyrsans. This allows them to be light enough to fly, but also makes them susceptible to dehydration. Ferals Ferals are actually the native people of Eyrsa, but the Braeso immigration in Oe2000 saw the new humanoids dub themselves Erysans. The Feral people were mostly divided into small tribes of 100-200, so they had no true self-appointed name when they were noted as being wild or "feral". Ferals are typically 1.9-2.4 meters tall weighing between 80-120kg. Ferals live to be 70 years old in their tribal setting, but if they move to an Eyrsan civilization they can expect to live roughly 100 years. Nautix Natuix are humanoids who have evolved over thousands of years to live on the seafloor of the Blue Sea. The details of the process are unknown, but it has been examined in many other animals that share Nautix characteristics. The phenomenon, Carregation, has allowed them to live on the floor of the Blue Sea. Nautix males and females are typically around 1.75m tall and weigh nearly 250kg, though in the godswater of the Blue Sea the weight is less stressful on their bodies. Their weight is held mostly in their bones, which are made of a substance known as Carreg. Animal carreg is used for tools and weapons by Nautix and Eyrsans alike. It is illegal to use Nautix bones/carreg for building materials. Nautix evolved to breathe Blue Sea water over thousands of years. Experts believe the voice box evolved into a filter organ, which extracts oxygen for breathing. Nautix can still breath air normally as well, though their skin is badly damaged by prolonged exposure to the air. As a result of their evolution, Nautix cannot communicate with pneumatic noises, but rather they developed both writing and sign language. Kize Kize are mostly unknown to modern humans. Kize are miniature humanoids, typically standing under 1 m in height and weighing less than 25kg. Kize are covered in thick fur, which can vary in color between various earthly tones. Living in caves, Kize have evolved to lose their eyes. Their heads are almost entirely taken up by their enlarged mouths, which contain dozens of extremely sharp teeth. Kize live underground in cavern systems. It is unknown how extensive cavern systems go on Terr, but some believe that the subcontinents are connected by underground systems. No known language is attributed to the Kize. Their numbers are unknown, and it is rare to come across the Kize. If a traveler is unlucky enough to come across the Kize, they will more than likely come across over a group of1000 of them at a time. They are extremely aggressive and will more than likely kill any animal they come across. In the Astarian county of Beauville, the Kize are very active and will roam the woods quite regularly.